Systems for generating history information about a particular user's behavior performed on a network are known (for example, affiliate systems disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-25708 and No. 2009-58987). For example, in an affiliate system, pieces of behavior history information about a behavior of clicking a target advertisement and a behavior of purchasing a target product or the like are generated, and affiliate result rewards are calculated on the basis of the pieces of behavior history information or the like.
Here, such a system for generating behavior history information of a user as described above can be configured as, for example, a system including: a log information generation server that generates log information (hereinafter, referred to as “behavior log information”) about a user's behavior on the basis of access from an external device such as a user terminal; and a behavior history information generation server that collects the behavior log information generated by the log information generation server to generate the behavior history information of the user.